


My Mouth Is Yours

by kittendun



Category: 21p - Fandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, fun fun fun, whoops agaaain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittendun/pseuds/kittendun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>p chill daddy kink fic; basically just me having fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mouth Is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> happy sinning

"Fuck you look so good baby"  
Josh’s eyes creased, as Tyler’s eyes feasted on him laying in his underwear beneath him.  
As their lips touched, Josh felt the heat that radiated from his boyfriend. He was always warm, hot; he loved feeling his body against his.  
"Thank you daddy" Josh looked up and smiled.  
Tyler ducked down and began to kiss josh’s body, down his neck, leaving hot marks, tracing his tongue and teasing him  
"Can daddy touch you baby?"  
Without hesitation, Josh’s breath hitches and he whispers in a soft voice "of course daddy please touch me"  
Tyler looked up, a smile on his face. Josh felt the warm of Tyler’s hand trace down his stomach, and onto his thighs, pairing with the kisses that were now near josh’s belly button.  
"So gorgeous" Tyler whispers against josh’s soft skin, causing the boy to moan, and buck his hips, looking for stimulation.  
As Tyler’s lips finally reached the red haired boys black underwear, he began to pull it down. Josh’s heart began to race, this part always making him nervous.  
"Its okay baby" Tyler’s tone reassured him, allowing him to breath, and calm.  
"I love you daddy"  
"I love you too baby"  
Tyler began to stroke the boy in front of him, enjoying the react he got out of him.  
"f-f-fuck daddy ohhmygod that feels so good"  
"You like that baby boy? You like it when your daddy touches you there?"  
Josh gasped before he could answer, pleasure overtaking his thoughts and senses  
"yyes-oh fuck"  
Tyler slowed his hands motions, smack the boys thigh, leaving a red hand mark.  
"Yes what?"  
"FUCK yes daddy ims orry"  
"That’s better" He rubbed his hand along the mark, in time to the strokes of Josh's cock.  
"Do you want daddy to fuck you, baby? Would you like that?"  
Josh shivered at the sound of Tyler’s deep voice, he felt Tyler’s stare against his skin, almost as hot as his touch.  
"Yes daddy p-please"  
"Beg"  
"b-but-"  
*smack*  
The loud noise filled the room as Tyler smacked his thigh again. Josh cried out in pain, closing his eyes as tears fell.  
"p-please daddy fuck me f-fuck me hard I'm a bad boy I need to be fucked, to be punished daddy"  
He opened his eyes to see Tyler smiling wide, but his eyes revealed something more sinister.  
Josh’s eyes grew wide as Tyler let go of his cock, pulling him closer, flipping him over face down and rubbing his boner against Josh's opening.  
"Do you need me to prep you baby?"  
Josh’s face heated as his memory flashed to earlier that day.  
"u-um"  
Tyler was growing impatient, and dug his nails into Josh's hips.  
"Answer me" josh shuttered at his tone.  
"I... I played with myself today when you were gone... so.. um. no. no daddy"  
He filled with rage, they had a rule and his baby had broke it. His baby needed to be punished.  
"Josh?"  
"... Yes" Josh shoved his head into a pillow, he knew what was coming.  
"Are you a slut baby? Sluts touch themselves without their daddies permission. So. Are you a slut?"  
Josh didn't answer.  
*smack smack*  
Two red hand prints were now on Josh's butt. He let out a whimper.  
"answer me!!! Are you that much of a slut that you won't answer your daddy? Tell me what you are"  
Josh was shaking, his heartbeat racing.  
"I'm a slut daddy"  
*smack smack smack*  
Tyler's hand hit again and again.  
"and what do sluts get?"  
*smack*  
"P-punished"  
*smack smack*  
"That's right. Now can daddy fuck you? or do you need more"  
Josh's skin stung red, the pain still radiating.  
"P-please f-fuck me d-daddy"  
With the go head, Tyler put a condom on, and began to move his cock, slowly in and out.  
"Oooh that feels good daddy"  
Tyler smirked.  
"Yeah? Does my little slut like getting fucked?" he reached his hand out and pulled on josh’s hair.  
"f-fuck yeah fuck me"  
Tyler began to pick up the pace, moving his hips into a fast rhythm, throwing his head back at the pleasure the tightness of josh’s ass gave him.  
"You feel so good baby so good for me"  
Josh had his eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of Tyler's cock.  
Sliding in and out, Tyler rotating his hips, pulling Josh's hips into him with force, causing a moan out of Josh, letting him know he found his prostate.  
Josh bucked his hips back, begging for more.  
"Ahhhh fucK!! Daddy yes harder!!!" He was close to exploding, and Tyler knew it.  
"You gonna cum for me baby? cum for daddy cum on my cock you slut"  
The words seeped into Josh's skin and pushed him over the edge. Ignited like a firework, the wave surged from  
Josh's core and coursed through his veins, as he spurted cum on himself and the bed sheets.  
Josh sunk his head against his soft pillow, as Tyler pulled himself out, and laid himself next to Josh on his side.  
Tyler ran his hand up and down Josh's back, exchanging a loving look from his boyfriend.  
Josh looked down and saw that his boyfriend was cock was still standing to attention.  
"Daddy, you're still hard."  
Tyler smiled "I'm okay baby"  
Josh shook his head, sat up and straddled his boyfriend.  
"Can I suck you daddy?"  
"Fuck yes baby please"  
Josh took Tyler’s length into his mouth and began to suck.  
"f-fuuuuck" Tyler smiled, his head hitting the pillow as he laid back, and enjoyed the sensation of the boy he loved pleasuring him.


End file.
